


Neuf

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [374]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a request obviously, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adrien et Anthony ont encore quelques mois à passer avant de ne plus être seuls chez eux.
Relationships: Adrien Thomasson/Anthony Caci
Series: FootballShot [374]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Neuf

Neuf

Adrien ouvre lentement ses yeux pour échapper à la lumière du soleil, il a la sale impression que ses nuits sont de plus en plus courtes, mais il ne va pas l'exprimer, pas quand il sait que c'est pire pour Anthony avec la grossesse. Il ne sait pas ce que ça fait en tant qu'alpha de devoir porter une descendance pendant neuf longs mois, mais il peut très clairement deviner que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Anthony dort encore, sa main sur son ventre qui commence à prendre quelques formes, signe que leur union s'est bien réalisée. Adrien l'observe, il n'a pas envie de se rendormir, le jour est déjà levé de toutes façons, il sait que dans quelques heures, ils auront le droit aux nausées matinales. Il ne peut pas blâmer Anthony de les avoir, après tout c'est aussi son enfant, donc ses responsabilités, mais il peut blâmer sans aucun problème la nature pour avoir créer d'une horrible manière la naissance. Ça semble être ironique à son propre esprit.

Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet de sa matinée. Adrien dépose un chaste baiser sur le front de son bien aimé, avant de sortir de leur lit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'est à lui de s'occuper d'Anthony maintenant, et il compte le faire dans que rien ne l'interrompe, pas même leur futur enfant. Fille ou garçon, il n'y porte pas vraiment d'intérêt, l'important est que leur enfant soit élevé avec amour, et qu'Anthony puisse se reposer après l'accouchement. Adrien ne demande rien de plus, alors pour l'instant, c'est à lui de s'occuper de sa petite famille.

Fin


End file.
